Tremily
by K.A.EyLin2
Summary: Trellis realizes that he likes Emily. Emily figures it out and they go through all the twists and turns of their life including Navin getting married, Vigo suddenly leaving, and trying to destroy the amulets.
1. Chapter 1

**Amulet - Ellis**

 **Chapter One - Beautiful Sunset**

 **Amulet belongs to Kazu Kibuishi 100%!**

Emily woke up to the sun shining on her face. She had forgotten everything from last night. What had happened? She remembered brief moments of Trellis and Navin. Wait… _Navin?_ Oh yeah, Navin was now officially marrying Alyson Hunter―or soon to be, Alyson "Hayes".

Emily hated the idea of her brother marrying Aly. Despite how friendly Alyson was and nice to her, she didn't want her little brother to get married―and before _she_ did. Navin had told his mother first―Karen―who was very happy for him. _Wow Mom,_ thought Emily, blankly.

Trellis was crowned King of the Elves yesterday. Emily still couldn't get the image out of her mind when he looked at her as the crown was placed on his thin head. He had smiled almost, and Trellis barely _ever_ smiled. After the Coronation, there was a huge party, or as Trellis called it, a "celebration". He didn't approve of parties. Emily had called him a party pooper, although Trellis didn't know what _that_ meant. Emily had promised to take Trellis to Earth again. Navin was having his wedding there.

Navin was marrying Aly sooner than normal. It would be in three months, a few days after his 24th birthday. Emily had already turned 26 years old.

Emily's mother had cried yesterday when Navin had proposed at the celebration on stage. Emily was kind of heartbroken. She would miss her brother sorely.

All of a sudden, she heard a knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" called Emily.

"It's me," before he had said his name, Emily knew who it was by his voice.

"Trellis?" she asked. He nodded, although she couldn't see him. "The door's open. What do you want anyway?"

"Well… the amulets… they've been acting up," his voice was shaky. She knew he was sort of lying.

The amulets had been taken off of all of the Stonekeepers and destroyed, but they couldn't really find a way how. They had destroyed some. Some were burnt by a heavy pink fire called Granite. But others were stronger and couldn't be burnt.

"Really?" Emily asked. "And _how?"_

"Well…" Trellis said.

"You're the King now, can't you decide yourself? I'm kind of tired."

"Sorry if I woke you up," Trellis said, finally opening the door.

"You didn't. Is there anything wrong?"

Trellis shook his head, too fast. Something was up. "Do you like that Navin and Alyson are… engaged?" It was time for Emily to shake her head. "We better get to work now."

"Yeah. We needa help clean up yesterday's Coronation."

"Good thing you're not afraid of me," Trellis said.

"Why would I be afraid of you? You're my friend. I trust you."

"Yeah, well, since I'm King, I thought people and elves would act differently around me." It almost looked like Emily's red hair was flaring.

"No," Emily said, shaking her head, "not in a bad way." Trellis cracked a smile―the same smile he had given Emily yesterday.

"Well, I _am_ King. Bow down to me!" he bellowed, and Emily and Trellis both laughed.

"Wow, you're a true King," Emily said, nodding. "But you're friends won't be afraid of you. Probably not even your Kingdom. You're… kind, Trellis."

"Maybe I don't want to be kind. What if I turn out like my father―"

"You _won't…_ turn out like your father," Emily said, shushing him with her finger.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Is this why you came to my room?" Trellis nodded. Emily sighed. "Well, don't think about it anymore because it's not gonna happen, okay?" Trellis nodded again. "Now, let's get cleanin'!"

Emily met Trellis in the ballroom. They were going to start cleaning up there first.

"Wow! I didn't know elves made such messes!" Emily teased.

"Ya know, some humans _and_ robots were here too!"

Pink punch was spilled on the floor, and ribbons scattered everywhere. On the stage where Trellis was crowned King, there were rose petals everywhere―pink, red, and white. There was also a bouquet of roses tossed to the floor. Trellis picked them up and handed them to Emily.

"For being the best friend I've ever had," he said. He leaned in closer.

Navin came in and cleared his throat. "So… I've never known there was something between you too. Well, I mean, you _have_ been giving signs, but…"

"Shut up, Navin," Emily told him. She threw a flower at him from her bouquet. Navin laughed.

"Thank you! And what are you guys even doing down here alone?"

"We're cleaning up. Care to join us? You can bring your… _bride_ too." Navin rolled his eyes.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"Hate who?" Alyson asked coming up right behind Navin.

"No one," Navin said quickly, "just a famous singer from Earth."

"Ooh! I've heard about some of those!" Alyson squealed. "Are you guys cleaning up?" Trellis nodded. "I can help," she said.

"No, Aly. I won't let _my_ girl be a chore girl." Alyson grinned but protested.

"No, I like to work. Please." Navin answered with a _Fine._

"Why don't you start with the stage?" asked Emily, "Pick up all the rose petals and then you can help us down here with the punch." Alyson nodded. Navin glared at Emily. Emily grinned. "Oh, and Navin. Pick up the garbage outside please."

"It's freezing out there!"

"Then get a coat."

"Jeez, when did you become Mrs. Evil?" Navin asked. Trellis agreed, which Emily hated.

"By the way, I'm _not_ a 'Mrs.'. I'm a 'Miss'."

"You'll probably never be a 'Mrs.' anyway." Emily was deeply affected by this insult. She avoided Navin for the rest of the day.

At dinner, it was all about Navin. Navin this, Navin that. Or Alyson this, Aly that. Emily thought it truly annoying.

"May I be excused?" Emily asked. She got up, put on her coat, and when outside with an angry expression. Where was Vigo when she needed him? Now that she thought about it, where _was_ Vigo?

"Emily! Emily!" called Trellis, running after her. "Emily, where are you going? What's wrong?" Emily shook her head.

"Leave me alone, Trellis. Navin is… _wrong._ He shouldn't be marrying Aly. I'm supposed to protect him. I don't think it's right."

"Navin is 24, Emily. He can make his own decisions now."

"Exactly why I don't want you to be here. You're just siding with _them."_

"Oh, so now there are sides, huh?" Trellis asked.

"Yes, and it's _my_ side versus everyone else."

Trellis nodded, "Wow. I've been needing to tell you something, Emily."

"What?"

"It's about… about Vigo. I wanted to tell you earlier in the morning, but I didn't want to break your heart. He left us yesterday in the night. He didn't want you to know because you would try to stop him."

"That's why he wasn't here?" Emily asked, shocked. "Where'd he go? _Why'd_ he go?"

"We don't know. It was all so sudden. He had barely packed. Don't worry about it."

"What if he gets hurt, ya know?"

"It's okay Emily." They sat down on the floor watching the sunset fade away.

"The sky is getting dark," Trellis said. But Emily didn't answer. She only rested her head on his shoulder. Trellis put his arm around her and patted her back.

"The sunset is beautiful," Trellis said. Emily nodded. She would miss Vigo. A lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amulet - Tremily**

 **Chapter Two - Vigo**

 **Hi all! This is my second chapter. I'm surprised I got** _ **any**_ **reviews at all!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Guest: OHHHH! I am so out of date on Amulet! I did** _ **not**_ **know that Emily and Trellis we're even shipped in the first place (or maybe I did, but it was some other people out in the world just like me). I've always thought Emily and Trellis were a good couple. Can't wait for the next books! I renamed my story on this, but it doesn't seem to save on the actual Fanfiction sight. I will try again later. Thanks for reviewing. You are my first actual reviewer I am totally new on fanfiction and I didn't know which story to do; it was either** _ **Keeper of the Lost Cities**_ **fanfiction (if you know what the books are) or** _ **Amulet.**_ **I might still do the** _ **Keeper of the Lost Cities**_ **one though too. I changed the name of this story for your sake and because so many other people probably know about that, that now I'm just going to look stupid. ;)**

 **Here goes the story!**

Emily was slightly worried about Vigo. And as the days grew longer, she got more and more worried until she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know why he had left and why he didn't tell her where he was going to go.

This was just great. It was a few more weeks until Navin's wedding. Emily wasn't ready. Time had flied by too quickly for Emily's liking. But she couldn't stop the wedding. It would probably break her brother's heart (including _Alyson) and_ so many other elves and people too who were excited for the wedding (not including a few of Emily's robot friends).

There was to be a ball at Navin's wedding at the end. One of the men had to ask one of the ladies and none of the men really had the courage to ask them out. Navin was the only one with an actual _official_ date; his soon to be wife.

Emily didn't really want to go. She felt like she should be working more or trying to find out where Vigo went. It worried her so much. Vigo wasn't _that_ close, but he was still a friend. And she would've worried with any friend going somewhere _mysterious_ without telling her or anyone else.

An elf named Shawner had asked Emily out to the ball, but he wasn't Emily's type at all. He was short and stubby, but very skinny. As far as she knew, she didn't even know him! She had told him with a quick, "Sorry", and walked away.

Emily was alone in the ballroom. Just after the Coronation, they were getting ready all over again for a wedding and a ball. There were pink frills and lace and a big sign that said something about Navin and Alyson and "Congratulations" at the top. It was all pink. _Everything._ Maybe Alyson liked pink because Emily knew that Navin only liked the color blue. She did see some really tiny blue stripes on the lace. If Navin had picked the decorations out, he _really_ cared about Alyson's wants.

"Wow," said someone from the side. It was Emily's mom, Karen.

"Yeah," said Emily. "It's pretty 'wow'." Emily made little hand motions with her hand like something exploding while she said 'wow'.

"I can't believe you guys are all so grown-up. Sooner or late, you're going to be grandmas and grandpas!"

"Mom! Just don't… _Don't_ say that. It makes me feel… _Weird._ Come on, _you're_ not even a grandma yet!" Karen gave her a little look with a smile.

"I will be. What are you even doing down here?"

"I don't know. There's nowhere else to be."

"Can't you hang out with one of your elf friends? I heard you've had tons."

"I guess Carter is my friend."

"What about Shawner?" Karen asked with a grin.

"Mom! Please don't make me so 'Mom!' again. Shawner is…" she made a little shivery noise.

"You're acting like a little girl, Emily."

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want to grow up. I really don't wanna get married and have kids and everything. I wanna stay like this forever."

"That's what you'll now. Soon you'll find the right… _man."_ Emily rolled her eyes.

"You know about how Vigo left?"

"Yeah, he left so suddenly. I was surprised. Why are you asking?" Karen asked. She almost looked concerned.

"I don't know. Just like you said, he left… Just like that!" Emily snapped her fingers. "But there has to be a reason. Can I go check out his room? Please. I won't mess anything up."

"Well, maybe. He didn't really bring anything. He might've left some clues behind for you to search through. _But…_ I want you to hang out with your friends. Have a little fun. Don't always be so serious all the time."

"Well, I have to be serious."

"Please."

"Fine, I'll go over to Carter's. But when I get back, I get to look through Vigo's stuff. I seriously need to figure out where he went and why."

"Okay. Be back before 8. Don't be too late!"

"Mom, I _know_ I won't."

 **So that's it! Hope you liked it and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Something to Think About**

 **RR:**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Yoda: Thanks!**

Emily didn't have really any fun at Carter's house. She ate dinner there, but really nothing else. Carter also had a twin sister named Grace, but she was at a sleepover with her "other" friend.

"Mom," Emily asked. She knocked on the door to her mother's room several times before she opened it.

"It's five o'clock in the morning, Emily. What do you want?"

"Well, you said yesterday I could take a look at Vigo's room, and I was going to do it after I came back from Carter's… But… I was too sleepy. And if I did it _now,_ no one would know." Karen rolled her eyes a little. Then she nodded.

"OK Emily. Go. Skidaddle!"

"Thanks, Mom!"

Emily ran to Vigo's room. It was three rooms down from hers. She opened the door, cautiously. When she peeked inside, everything was organized and folded neatly. She saw the bed. The white sheets were tucked in and showed no sign of anything. There wasn't a single wrinkle. Emily decided to check his desk. She opened the drawers. He took mostly everything. There were a few pictures, one Emily remembered most dearly. It was her and Vigo.

Emily checked everything in the room, but there were no clues as why he left.

Emily remembered the words her mother had told her about how to stay more happy and try not to be serious all the time. What _wasn't_ serious? Emily knew just the thing. Maybe she should try to think about the ball. She sat in her room, confused.

Emily fell alseep again. By the time she woke up, it was 10 o'clock. There was a knocking on her room door. Who was it? She hoped it wasn't Trellis again. She grabbed something wear that was more suitable and opened the door. It wasn't Trellis. It was Carter.

"Hey," he said. Emily was more confused than ever now.

"Ummm, who let you in?" Emily asked, most rudely. She should've said 'hi' at least.

"I don't know. Some… robot?" Carter asked. Emily sighed. It was probably Misfit. That was the only robot that knew who Carter was, except that Carter didn't know who _he_ was.

"Yeah, whatever, what do you want?" Emily asked, suspiciously.

"Well… you know, your brother's, _Navin's,_ wedding is soon with Alyson, and I was… wondering…" Emily already knew what he was asking. _He_ was going to ask her to the ball! "... if you wanted to go to the ball with me?" There was a long silence. Emily was stunned. "You know, just as _friends._ I mean, it was fun hanging out with you yesterday."

"Oh, as _friends._ Yeah, yeah. I got you. Well, I guess as friends then." Emily knew that he was thinking more then friends, but she didn't have the guts to hurt him and say no. She _was_ really expecting Trellis to ask her for only "friends", but it was too late. Carter was really sensitive, and she would probably never be friends with Carter again if she told him she couldn't.

"Oh, well, you actually said yes? Well, yeah, I'll come here then on Saturday at 4. Thanks, yeah."

"Well, is that all you came here for?"

"Yeah, well, bye!" Carter escorted himself out of the palace and left, stumbling a little.

Emily sighed. She felt bad for Carter, but she didn't like him like _that._

"Master Emily," Misfit said as he came into her room. "What did he ask you?"

"Misfit, that's none of your business."

"Did he ask you to the ball, Master Emily?" he asked calmly. Emily gave him a little nod and so did Misfit. He left without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Inches Away**

 **I know that everyone's going to hate me now because Carter asked Emily out and she said yes, but not Trellis! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

Emily really didn't want to go with _anyone_ to the ball, but it was inches away from today. Everything was already set up and Carter was really excited, and Emily _knew_ it. Carter wanted everything to be special between him and Emily, and it wasn't what she was willing to do. She wanted to only be his _friend,_ but he didn't see it like that.

Navin's marriage was just too soon for Emily's liking. If she could she would call off the wedding and postpone it forever! But she couldn't do that to her _brother._ And really, not even Alyson.

Emily really― _kinda―_ hoped that Carter would be sick or something and he couldn't come to the wedding. She didn't really want to dance with Carter. Even when they were walking, he stepped on her toes. This was going to be insane, Emily thought.

Emily was walking alone, thinking about all the humiliating possibilities that could happen with Carter at the wedding. He was really clumsy and foolish sometimes and it annoyed Emily―a _lot._ His sister, Grace, hadn't been asked out yet, but Emily was _sure_ she would be asked out by one of those "hot" elves. She _was_ very pretty.

"Hey, Emily!" Trellis called from behind her. She jumped, too lost in her thoughts as Trellis tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and stared at the elf.

"Hello, Trellis. What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Why do you think whenever I talk to you that something has to be _wrong?"_ Trellis asked, almost offended by the comment.

"I'm sorry, Trellis. You sort of looked worried."

"Well, maybe I _am._ I was wondering… _Wondering,_ if you could go to the ball with me?" he said the last part quickly, like he wanted to get it over with. "Or, go to Navin's and Aly's wedding with me?" Emily didn't know what to say. She knew that what she would answer would hurt him… Worse than _Carter._ She opened her mouth but no words came out. "It's… It's… Okay if you say no. I was just… since… we can go together since there's no one else to ask… And we're friends?" he told her as a question.

Emily had already gone through the friend thing with Carter. How could she say no to Trellis? But how could she ditch Carter? Emily didn't know anymore, but she did the only fair thing she could do.

"I'm… I'm so sorry. But… My friend, Carter, he asked me already to go as friends. I'm really, _really,_ deeply sorry." Emily said this slowly with pain in her voice. She had no more words left.

"Oh," Trellis told her. She could tell he was half angry and half sad all in one. She wanted to tell him how she wished she could go with him, but it wasn't fair for Carter and they would never be friends again after that. But maybe she would never be friends with Trellis either.

All Emily could do was run. She ran and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her hair flailed in her face. What had she done? Did she just ruin her friendship with her most best friend? She didn't know anymore. She felt like collapsing. She stared down at her feet and looked dreadfully ahead of her. All she saw was brown bark and everything turned black, and she fell into a deep and dark void she couldn't get out of… Not _ever_ again.

 **That was it, guys! I hope you understood that she went into a coma because she ran into a tree (do they even have trees?).**


End file.
